<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dipcifica fanfic by Jawdaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129958">Dipcifica fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawdaw/pseuds/Jawdaw'>Jawdaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 21:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawdaw/pseuds/Jawdaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year since they left...<br/>Since he left. And if he isnt coming back well Pacifica will have to take it in her own hands</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacifica was finally ready , true it had taken her all week but were she was headed and what she did to go there was was something on a whole other level </p>
<p>it had been a year since the last time the pines twins had come to gravity falls they didnt come this year cuz the mystery shack was closed and their grunkles weren't here , this year had given Pacifica a lot of time to think about and what she found annoying was dipper was in almost every fond memory of hers .<br/>
Admitted it took her a year to realise it but she couldn't hide it anymore;<br/>
She liked him.<br/>
His cute scruffy hair , his bravery (which she had a taste of fighting that lumberjack ghost)<br/>
So now what? She thought to herself its not like dipper was a walk to the shack away , he lived in California. <br/>
IN CALIFORNIA<br/>
so she obviously had to come up with a plan to meet him , she asked her parents to transfer her to a certain school in California (she had asked soos which school they went to) it took a lot of persuasion (and that is an understatement)but they had finally agreed to let her go all she was waiting for was that bus to California , bust to pines family , bus to.... dipper</p>
<p>ARRIVAL </p>
<p>Dippers another boring day at school , honestly he would learn more with his grunkle Ford than here in ms Worthington's class the worst part was instead of teaching she was emotionally sharing her divorce story a few students tricked her into doing that as to avoid the test happening today  <br/>Suddenly the intercom ringed - would mr ... uhm dipper? Pines come to the office please <br/>Dipper couldn't understand what happened? he was a perfect student with the best track record in eggbert high and it was his first year there .<br/>anyway he reached the office and threw was a familiar blonde head sticking out of the chair <br/>Could it be??<br/>The person turned around and  the person dipper had least expected did the least expected thing .<br/>It was Pacifica and she was ... smiling <br/>Let me repeat that she was SMILING and not a sarcastic annoying smile it was a genuine warm smile the principal cleared her throat and dipper snapped back from his trance the principal briefed him that this person named Pacifica northwest is a transfer student who will be living in his house and for now she was joining his class <br/>going back to class he couldn't think straight but he could feel Pacifica staring at him in an innocent look. When he entered the class Pacifica was a hit almost all dudes were blushing like crazy in that day alone Pacifica had been asked out 7 times and even though dipper didn't want to admit it he felt jealous <br/>In recess she was swarmed by guys and girls alike the girls wanted to be friends with her due to her sudden rise in popularity</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Problems and the weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacifica was going crazy not cuz a bunch of people asked her out , not cuz of all the attention she was getting she was used to handling crowds but what made her so nervous that she was seated next to dipper , he didn't seem to notice her which was good cuz if he did he would see her bright red face.<br/>If there was one thing going on in her mind (except dipper) was how she DID NOT think this through.<br/>what would she do now? and even thinking that she would be living in dippers house...<br/>she thought she would burst.<br/>after the day at school on her way back home she took sometime to calm herself down , bring back her composure.<br/>she was able to stand or sit beside dipper without covering her face this was useful because apparently the pines lived in a two bedroom apartment on for the parents and other for the twins.<br/>dipper had been sent to the living room on one of those convertible bed/couches while Pacifica was on dippers bed with Mabel. <br/>Pacifica could not sleep that night<br/>(Imagine sleeping in your crushes bed)it smelled like dipper so much that she thought she would spontaneously combust somehow she survived the night.<br/>the following week was difficult for Pacifica and dipper equally.<br/>Pacifica popularity was skyrocketing seniors and teachers alike gave her chocolates and flowers.<br/>this was way much more attention than she ever got.<br/>Dipper on the other hand was going crazy trying to concentrate on the lessons the teachers practically left teaching and started to chat with Pacifica instead this pissed dipper off.</p><p>Weekend </p><p>Saturday <br/>saturday went pretty well for both of them.<br/>I mean today only 3 people asked her out and only 2 teachers interrupted their classes so dipper saw that as a win.<br/>It didnt really matter for Pacifica after all , all her days are like a sunday and this wasnt any different<br/>dipper seemed in a good mood too.<br/>That night Pacifica couldn't sleep she just kept having repeated nightmares every time she closed her eyes and it involved this creepy yellow triangle.<br/>What was his name? That creepy thing in wierdmageddon? She was around during that apocalypse but really didnt know anything about him except that they fought him Brian? William? bill?....<br/>Bill. <br/>Yes that's the one. he kept asking to shake her hand. <br/>Giving up on sleeping she went downstairs to get some juice dipper was on his couch/bed watching rick and morty she asked if she could join him , he said he couldn't see why not.<br/>after a few hours she heard soft snoring beside her. Dipper was asleep. She pretended to sleep too if only... she could get closer to him... to feel him. with these thoughts she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Dipper woke up the next morning feeling exceptionally warm and his right arm aching .<br/>after rubbing his eyes open he removed his blanket he what he saw made him blush So so so hard he could've sworn you could've cooked an omelette on him.</p><p>Pacifica Elise northwest , the most stuck up,self centred brat of a person had her hands wrapped around him.</p><p>AROUND HIM!</p><p>calmdown,calmdown,calmdown if he could just wiggle around and slip away when noticed a few things.<br/>Dipper couldn't believe it.<br/>if you ever ask him he'd deny it but at the time what was going on in his head was unspeakable.<br/>Pacifica looked so beautiful with the slight sun coming through the curtains ,her messy hair and her face without makeup she just looked so... so.... natural and pretty.<br/>while dipper was staring at her in awe one of her eyes fluttered back dipper quickly pretending to go asleep. realizing what she had been doing she quickly let go of dipper and ran upstairs not knowing what she just did and I'll tell you what she did she just made her crush fall hard for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moving on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacifica didnt hang around to be embarrassed in the next say she packed up and left when Mabel asked her what happened she just said she didnt want to trouble them but what actually happened<br/>nononono<br/>nothing happened ofcourse.<br/>dipper on the other hand was in a daze sure she used to be pretty , beautiful even but now , now she looked drop down gorgeous it was like he was looking at her the first time her dark blue eyes the beautiful long blonde hair it was too overwhelming.<br/>Pacifica on the other hand was no different she wanted that night to last forever his warm heartbeat he felt surprisingly masculine 1 year had changed him his noodle arms were now more like hard noodle arms he had a wisp of beard and when she was around him she felt safe it was like he had a protective aura.<br/>She had shifted but at school they were still seated together in home room and several other classes she couldn't get herself to look right it felt if she did she would spontaneously combust dipper was no different he could hardly pay attention in class.<br/>That night she had a dream it was the same yellow triangle but it seemed to be changing it then changed to dippers grunkle stan , the dumb one it had the same cackling laugh and it continuously asked her to shake her hand she couldnt bear it and she woke up from the nightmare but couldn't sleep anymore the same repeated the next day and the next till a week when Pacifica finally decided that she couldn't deal with this wierdness and went to the person who handled wierd perfectly , Dipper.<br/>when she arrived the both of them couldn't talk because they were blushing.<br/>Pacifica broke the silence and told him about her dream and dipper went back to normal at the mention of the yellow triangle he looked horrified when she finished he asked her to come to the room Pacifica hesitated but followed him he seemed very worried and looked into his journal he scanned the black light on it and chanted some spells after that he said "you will stop having dreams from now on but tonight I'm gonna have to be near you when you sleep the yellow triangle you mentioned was bill cipher and it seems he is back".<br/>the seriousness in his tone stopped Pacifica from blushing and she understood that this was a real problem.<br/>That night dipper went to her apartment and sat down by her when she was sleeping after some time Pacifica said she couldn't sleep when he asked why she blushed really hard and said because he was staring so intently this made dipper blush too and he said he will be waiting for her in the next room after a few minutes when she seemed asleep he did what he dod the last time he went to stans dream and sucked himself to Pacificas dream</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>